This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. It is has been previously demonstrated that an elevated T1[unreadable] relaxation rate correlates with focal cartilage lesions from arthroscopically confirmed chondromalacia. It has yet to be shown what effects, if any, procedures that occur during this arthroscopy, deburring and chondroplasty, play in either subsequent cartilage repair or degeneration. To determine the post-surgical effects of these procedures, longitudinal T1[unreadable] MRI was performed to track any subsequent changes of cartilage integrity and health. This study tracks the progression of cartilage health following these arthroscopic procedures using T1[unreadable] MRI at 3 and 9 months post-surgery.